


Midnight Visit

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, Pre-Series, soul seeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabriel knew this was a bad idea, but he simply did not care in the slightest. Especially when this child was born on Monday- HIS day. Now, all he has to figure out why the child’s soul didn’t match the body."</p><p>Everything will be explained in the notes BUT I will put this on here: This series will be a Trans!Sam series because I'm trying to practice writing characters like this in different family and life situations. </p><p>This series will primarily be in Sam's POV so to speak but some will be in Gabriel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Supernatural but I did cheat and watch some clips and further episodes from the series. So, you already know about why I put Sam as Trans. Now, This is the first time I write Gabriel so please be easy on me if I make him seem out of character. I'll try my best to stay in character. Also, I will be updating the series once a week, or at least try to. So yeah, make sure to comment down below and tell me what you think!

The nursery was almost dark, save for the light coming off of the night-light by the crib. It was quiet with a soft sound of small whimpers. Samantha Winchester laid on her back, staring up the small stuffed toys that was hanging above her. Her brown eyes were tearing up as she began to fidget more and more.

 

A sound of ruffling feathers sounded through the room and a man stood in the middle of it, wearing a dark green jacket, dark maroon button up shirt, black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. The man took a quick glance at the half open door before walking over to the crib and looked down at the small baby inside.

 

“You are the one who’s gonna cause all of us a lot of trouble, huh kiddo?” Gabriel asked as he watched Sam fidget before her eyes looked up at him. The man took this time to take in her chubby features before he looked into her soul before raising a eyebrow.

 

“Well this is surprising.” And it was. This child’s soul was different. It shone brightly like a beacon in vast darkness, and one thing that was peculiar was how the soul didn’t come close to matching up to the small body that it’s held in.

 

Small arms suddenly lifted towards him and the hands made a grabbing motion. When Gabriel made no move to pick her up, she started to whimper, which grew louder. The Archangel was quick to scoop the child up and brought her close to his chest. She quiet down once she was settled and grabbed his jacket, seemingly examining the breast pocket. He knew what was in store for her in the future, the apocalypse and being Lucifer’s vessel.

 

“You couldn’t came into this world any other day, eh kid?” Gabriel adjusted Sam so she was laying in the crook of his arm. “It had to be my day.” Sam only gurgled up at him before letting out a small yawn, causing him to chuckle. 

 

“Time to go back to sleep Kiddo.” With that, he stepped closer to the crib but didn’t set her down yet. He waited until she was sound asleep before putting her back in her crib. Gabriel took another look into Sam’s soul and smirked slightly.

 

“Well Samo, you’ll be an interesting man when you grow up.” 

  
With that, Gabriel was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving the small baby behind. Inside the body, the soul of Samuel Winchester glowed even brightly than before.


End file.
